


Feel

by Amoridere



Series: One-Shots [16]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Affectionate Nickname, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguity, Ambiguous Age, Blind Character, Disabled Character, Fluff, Ill Girl, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Dialogue, Oxygen Therapy, Slice of Life, Wheelchairs, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story that came about with a peculiar idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I should note this, since, Satsuki doesn't typically talk, we do hear her thoughts, in which case, those are italicized

According to Mama, Sister had lost her sight a long time ago. She states it was an accident that either of the two were fortunate enough to survive, although it cost something. Mama and Dad remembers but she does not, as she was too little. However, she's seemed to have adjusted well, then again, some part of her never knew she was blind. According Mam, it was raining and they couldn't get out of the way. They were both hurt but Sister was hurt even more and, at first, they didn't know she was going to make it. She's a fighter, of course, so Death refused to take her. It had taken some time before Mam had noticed something had changed and that was that her blue eyes seemed so misty and that she was found staring right into bright light, as though it never bothered her. A doctor later stated that she had become blind.

That was years ago and still Sister acts as though very little has changed, of course, she doesn't know or care a lot has changed, aside from us, Ryuu, and I, being born. She knew that, even without being told. No one ever did figure out how she had known Mam was going to have babies and she would never tell who, if anyone, told her, as she doesn't speak (she isn't mute, however). Naturally, Mam and Dad figured she had somehow sensed Mam's pregnancies and us coming home. Never did understand how she could "feel" something like that but, then again, she had or at least she had seemed to.

* * *

_Hello, baby sister, we both will take some getting used to but I welcome you, nevertheless._


	2. Broken Windows and Piano Notes

Yue, as her friends call her, often spends time to herself, unless she hears something. Sounds tend to draw her, as hearing sudden ones startle her and causes her to investigate, like the time Mako and I accidentally broke a window and she had walked over to the touch the broken pieces around the impact zone of the broken window pane. She very lightly fingered it as so not cut herself before walking over to us. She grabbed my hand and popped it before doing the same to Mako, after which, she went about her business. Of course, she was giving us what she thought to be a fit punishment.

  
However, she never did like the sound of glass breaking, although, she did like the sound of music. Nonon often came over to play the piano. Usually, no one, except, sometimes, Mommy or Rei, yet she pulls up a stool and sit, moving her fingers along to the music, like she would if she playing the piano itself. If no one was playing the piano, she would spend a little while moving her fingers to the notes she remembered. I never could sort out why, however, Mako, as only she could, came up with the explanation that Yue was learning how to play the piano that way. 

* * *

  
_I shall incorporate this string of notes into memory, so I can use them later_

* * *

 

I never did think of what Mako said but it was obvious that she was right. Yue probably wanted to play the piano and she'd likely be very good, seeing how she did remember the notes that were played. 

 


	3. Patience

Moonlight is super nice to be around and, while she doesn't talk, she sure knows how to have a conversation. She doesn't have to be told anything, as she typically seem to know beforehand. I remember when we had first met. Ryuuko had brought me over to play and had left me alone for a few minutes. Of course, as I sat there, I felt a hand on my head and found her. She was saying hello to me and she seemed to be quite aware that I was in a wheelchair, although, she didn't have to be told, as she probably heard the wheels. She was stroking my hair for about five minutes before she patted my hand and went about her business. According to Ryuu-chan, she's happy to have met me and would like me to come over again.

She waits patiently and, as soon as I come in, she's right there, petting me on the head. If Ryuuko is doing something, then she sits with me and I tell her stories. Silently, she converses her thoughts and answers questions, along with telling me what to expect later and how she's doing, also whether or not she's found out something new.

Of course, if we don't converse, she would quick to reprimend me for going to the end of driveway. Never did get why until Miss Rei told me is was because she was acting out of concern, as she is seeing me as more or less a third little sister. Of course, she did also state that Moonlight was almost run over once when she did go to the end Nonon's parents driveway, when  they were three. "Said experience probably scared her and it should have, as she didn't anticipate that, even if her hearing was better than Nonon's, thus she was paralyzed with fear." Rei then said.

She's also very patient, seeing as she puts up with Mataro's smartass remarks in relation to her blindness. "Mataro, not cool! I would say to which she walk over to where I was and place a hand on my shoulder. Even though she is patient, I do wonder what she thinks about him saying those things.

* * *

_Mataro, hmmm, seems to be rather naive, of course, he doesn't come over as much as Mako does. Maybe we should get to know each other better. It can't hurt, although, it would calm Mako's nerves. Of course, that begs the question as to how we would get to know each other._

 


	4. Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars.

She never goes far, yet she does like venturing out, especially, if she thinks its sunny outside. She knows how she likes her weather and that she preffers it nice and, to a degree, dry, not wet and rainy. When she does venture out, she might chase the butterflies or she sits perfectly still, as so to attract them, or she might be sniffing the flowers. She does have a prefference over which flowers she might sniff and tends to sniff cereuses or morning glories

In a vein, she does often like to accompany me on errands and often likes to pick out things she seems to have preferrence for. She doesn't tend to ask for much, although she does ask for bitter black oolong tea and, sometimes, dark chocolate. To my annoyance, as soon as I turn my back for a few seconds, she seems to be fairly prone to wandering off, leaving to people to ask how I could be so irresponsible, nevermind the fact that either of their children were almost hit by car, bitten by dog, kidnapped, or had them being talked to by CPS. Nevertheless, 'tsuki is different, as she doesn't go far and she somehow finds her way back unharmed. To be honest, I have lectured her about this and once thought about tying her to me, to which I have done, although, that didn't stop her, as she managed to undo the tether and wander off anyway. 

* * *

_Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars. I will be held back by no one, no matter what they say!_

* * *

Naturally, I never could sort out why she wandered away or how she managed to come back without being found or without any sort of guidance. Perhaps, something draws her attention, thus she goes to find out what it was. The wandering isn't always the problem, it's other people. She ignores them as she's used to it, however, I am not. No, it upsets me, actually. Unfortunately, she picks up on my upset and is quick to swat or, in many a case, punch at the ones she thinks are responsible. Be this as noted, she is normally well behaved.

Whenever she does, I lecture her, to which she places her hand on my head, which is to say, "I was protecting you, Mama, calm down." to which I do, at her reassurance. Even I am calmed, that won't keep me from being annoyed when people inquire as to whether or not she's deaf beause she doesn't speak. With 'tsuki clutching my hand, I calmly explained, "She can hear just fine, actually, she's pretty adept to navigating based on sound alone, it's just that she speaks when she wants to and, so far, she doesn't want to. Don't believe me then call her name." Of course, they would call her name and she responded by walking up to greet the person before going about her business. 

* * *

_For the like of me, I cannot seem to understand why is it people assume that I can't hear just because I don't talk. One doesn't have speak just to get their point across and I am capable of doing that sans speaking. ---Yes, I can hear you just fine, thank you._

* * *

When we get home, she's back to being quiet and reserved, although, she does go outside and water the flowers, after sniffing them. Once she's finished doing that, she comes back inside, washes her hands, and has her tea.


	5. When Dad is Home

She is curious, sitting in a chair, reading book of braille, and, listening to me type away on the keyboard. She probably has much to talk about, yet she is patient, thus she passes her time by reading braille. When I stop for a moment, she lifts her head up from her book, as if to inquire as to whether or not anything is wrong. I would ruffle her hair and she would go about her business, back to reading her book. Naturally, she is present because she would very much like to share in what I was doing, that, and the sound of my fingers on the keyboard amuses her, along with the fact that she'd like share stories about her day.

When I am finished, she tells me about her day. She does this through hand gestures and acting out the scenes, as if playing parts in silent play. When she is finished, she then inquires about how my day went, to which I tell her, after which she gives her opinion. After giving her opinion, she hears her sisters calling her name and hurries off.

From what I observed, they like to play hide and seek. Naturally, her sisters like to play the game because they just do, whereas Kiki likes to play because she likes having a chance of playing who outwits who. Nu and Ryuu always pick different hiding spots, yet she still finds them. Sometimes, she doesn't, in which case, she throws up her hands and resolved to hear what's on the television or, most of the time, she lures them out by hiding herself. This had the effect of getting her sisters frustrated with her, much to her humour.

She's always had her own share of mischief that she was ever so willing to dole out. It's harmless fun, really, and they get a kick out of it just as much as she does. Her pranks tend to include moving things around, something that she knows she would express annoyance should the others do that. Of course, she knows where she moved it to, yet the others do not. I tend to know if she did it, as in the background, she can be seen smirking or silently laughing. She waits awhile before moving whatever she moved back to its original locations. 

* * *

_I find your reactions to be most amusing._

* * *

If she isn't pranking, then she is going along with her sisters' schemes, whatever they may be. Of course, I can and am very much unamused with the thought of finding Kiki crossing the road by herself (that is, without a cane) and her sisters nowhere to be found. They love her, yet they can be careless and we are after them to remember that, without a cane, they have to cross the street with her. Typically, she knows not to cross the street without her cane or by herself (should she be in unfamiliar territory), yet she would resort to doing so if she doesn't consider anything else, especially if she wants to find her sisters. She forgives them for this and I suppose they aren't entirely to blame as, Kiki has a habit of wandering away, to which she is equally lectured for. 

* * *

_Yes, yes, I am very much to blame, too, Father, however, there isn't anything wrong with being curious and neither is it a crime to find my sisters._


	6. Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to you Grandma White, love you forever and always.

She's, a scamp, she is, a curious a scamp, at that, too. I was around a little after the accident, having been recently employed as a live-in secretary, although "secretary" could mean anything from a person who actually does secretarial work to occaisonal nanny, which I am. Frankly, this sort of employment is rather easy for someone with damaged lungs on oxygen therapy, so having to look after her from time to time was as easy then as it is now, as there isn't much to do since fifty-percent of my employment involves me sitting down. Angel, as I call her, being there makes it interesting. 

* * *

I remember when she had first spoke. She was about three or four and, like most kids that age, she was interested in meeting new people and exploring the world. I was going about my typical business when she promptly decided to finger my oxygen tube, catching my attention. She wasn't pulling on it, instead just touching it. Following the tube, she reached up to touch my face, before moving on to my oxygen tank. Apparently, she wanted to see how big it was, seeing as she compared the height of my oxygen tank to her own. She found they were about the same height and let out a "Hmmm?"

Typically, as we all know, she doesn't usually talk, however, she was more than willing to articulate. I responded to her question with, "Oh, well, Angel, I need it to breathe." to which she nodded and asked, "How?" She was asking how I came to have bad lungs, not as to how the oxygen therapy helps me breathe, as she knew that. Of course, she hasn't encountered too many people with oxygen tanks before.

"Oh, you see, a lot of things happened, like a surgery, and then accident, both of which hurt my lungs, so that's how I came to have bad lungs."

"Hmm, okay. Hard?"

"No, I do a lot of things just as you would. My favorite things to do are go for a walk on a quiet sunny afternoon and play the piano."

"Play?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could play you a tune for a bit, after all, a little break from schedule never hurt."

* * *

Of course, she's only spoken once and I was the one she chose to talk to. Perhaps, she just couldn't articulate her curiousity about my respitory problems like she could with other things, that is, nonverbally. However, she does express her worry and fear in silence, in the same, she never thought to conceal those feelings. There is a reason she worries so much, as it seems my few old health problems have started to resurface.

I've gone to the doctor, she knows, and they haven't told me anything yet, leaving me to wonder if I am dying. Secret and silently, I conceal my own worry about the matter and go about life as though nothing had changed. Of course, she doesn't pretend so easily, no. We're both scared of what the doctors will say. If it be something bad, then let's pretend that we have all the time in the world.

* * *

_Rei, is all well? Please let all be well...._  
  



	7. Cry

The last few months or so were rough, although saying as such will have been putting it lightly, especially with hospital dealings and what not, yet she refuses to part from that room. For her sake, we had left it unchanged and she kept it nice, should Rei come home, insisting it be such. We could never tell her otherwise, even if, deep down, she had known. Of course, she was going through the stages of grief, denying that she had ever gone, preferring to think of it as so, in which case we'd let her continue doing that for as long as she's needed to.

It wasn't that long ago and we all made Rei the happiest she had ever been during those last few months or so. For her sake, she pretended and, for ours, we went along with it. It was nicer that way, especially for her. However, the pretending had to come to a very bittersweet end. It was a quiet, peaceful, and sunny day, that day, and Rei had a smile on her face. She couldn't see her smiling, however, she felt it. It eased the pain some, yet it didn't entirely diminish it, so she still pretended, waiting for Rei to come home. She knew she wasn't, yet she preferred to pretend a bit more, so she still waits.

It had finally sank in when acceptance came with depression. Typically, she doesn't speak or make sounds except for breathing, however, the one time she opened her mouth,....

.....the only sound that came was her heartbroken wails. The one time she ever opted to make a sound was the time she cried. It was very much appropriate, as, for her, expressing her loss that way was the really the way she felt she could. We don't know what her thoughts were, however, she didn't have to say them, as her cries were suffice. 


	8. Curiousity

_Visitiors for dinner, how nice!_

* * *

The Mankanshoku's opted to have dinner with us and Little Mistress couldn't be more delighted, especially, since she hasn't met Mako and Mataro's parents and would very much like to get to know the Mankanshokus better, especially Mataro. Before dinner could begin, he made a remark about her being deaf and mute. Before any discipline could be administered to the boy, Li'l Mistress calmly walked over to him, took a deep breath, and, to our surprise, spoke.

No one remembers the last time she had spoken, let alone vocalized, yet she opted to speak, saying, "I find your naive remarks to be amusing and, as you can see, I can hear and I do speak, only whenever I see fit to and, right now, I'm talking to you 'cause I want to, silly boy." After which, she flicked him in the forehead, smiling a mischievous smile. She was engaging him in play and was to find herself very much amused when he reciprocated.

They've spent a little while playing, initiating conversation in between, her saying, "Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars." After playing, he felt prompted to ask her questions and she gave answers only pertaining to them, such as, "Yes, I do a lot things just as you do, such as I can tie my own shoes and put on my own clothes, although picking them is sometimes a challenge, for example do I want to wear the corduroy skirt or do I want to wear the pleated denim one with the cotton blouse? Well, suffice to say, it's rather hard picking, since they're both rather nice options."

"How do you watch TV?"

"A television is like a radio only there are pictures, so I enjoy a television just like I would a radio and that is by listening to it. Frankly, I think it gives more to the imagination, especially when there are movies on."

"Is your sense of smell better on the account of your can't see?"

"Hmm, that is a very interesting question, anyway, I would have to say more or less, in the sense that it is heightened to a degree but not to a noticeable or extreme sort, which is to say, it's not like super smelling, although if I've smelled it plenty of times, I would learn to recognize it, for example Mommie wears perfume that smells like powder and something floral, or whether or not she's cooked with oregano--Oh! Mommie used oregano, today."

"If you don't talk much, how do you converse and all that?"

"I tend to respond to people's thoughts, that, and I listen well to what they're saying, thus responding entirely on those. It isn't hard as the key to conversing is feedback and I tend to provide it. It takes a bit to understand said feedback at first but the bottom line is that I am listening and undistracted."

"Okay, tell me, how do you like your music?"

"Depends on my mood and whether or not it'll hurt my ears. I tend to like songs that are played on the piano."

"Can you play the piano?"

"Well, aside from memorizing notes, sort of but not quite, however, I am willing to learn."

"How did you lose your sight?"

_"Mataro!"_

"No, no, Mako, it's alright.--Anyway, I lost my sight in accident when I was a baby. Of course, I am very much used to experiencing the world the way I do because I had time to and, at times, I don't even notice something is different, then again, it probably isn't."

"Hmm."

"Yes, and, frankly, you are one the few to even ask me questions that pertains to their curiousity. Typically, people tend not to ask me questions as they think I'll be offended when it would likely be the opposite, after all, one can't help but to be curious."

Afterwards, the boy simply learned to make witty remarks that didn't upset anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being ever so late and, while it was fun, I decided to conclude it, at least for now, until I could come up with more ideas


End file.
